deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Yuki VS Travis Touchdown
Jadravis.png|Arigarmy Jaden Yuki VS Travis Touchdown is a What-If? Death Battle by featuring Jaden Yuki from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series and Travis Touchdown from the No More Heroes series. Description Yu-Gi-Oh! VS No More Heroes! These two unlikely gamer heroes rise up to save the day under their own terms! Will the Supreme King put the Crownless King in the dirt? Interlude Hey all, 'Arigarmy' here. Have you guys seen No More Heroes 3? I'm personally having high hopes. I'm also personally letting you know that unless it takes so long that there's no point in waiting for it, the final conclusion of this battle won't be made until after No More Heroes 3 is released. I don't wanna have a fight become outdated the day after publishing. Now that would be embarrassing '''and' tactless as a consequence of being impatient. Of course, there will be a result, but if the new game creates something worth changing, good or bad, it'll be changed. '' ---- (Invader) W: Villains will always exist to disrupt peace and bring forth destruction. And it is a hero's duty to rise up and exact justice upon their misdeeds. G: But sometimes that hero is just... not your knight in shining armor. He's not charming, he's not a prince, he's behind on his bills, and yet he can do the job better than anyone else can. W: Jaden Yuki, the master of HEROES... G: And Travis Touchdown, the No More Hero. We're literally two made-up people. W: And it's our job to regurgitate a bunch of information to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Jaden W: Scientists theorize that our universe was formed through a cosmological body known as the big bang. Various religions use epic gods who birth the universe as its supreme being. So how does the Yu-Gi-Oh universe come to be? G: I bet it's something stupid like "ooh, there was a children's trading card SO powerful it made the WHOLE universe and EVERYTHING is made from cards!" W: Actually, you're spot on. A single card in the void of nothingness created all of life, the planets, stars, and our very life force. Over the span of millennia, humans creating the immensely popular card game would bear the ultimate irony. G: WHAT? Author's Note: This Is Real. W: The real world and the world of spirits people on Earth referred to as "Duel Monsters" were linked. People could find an astral plane of sorts that links between these two worlds. Ancient Egyptians use sacred tablets. For the everyday man, you use trading cards. These cards act as portals, each individual soul of a card held within. Each card tells a story, and not all spirits are created equally. G: Duel Monsters itself became a worldwide phenomenon. Years pass and it wasn't just a game or a sport, it was life. It was used for schools! Law enforcement! EVEN WAR! W: And only one super-genius, one brilliant CEO, one insanely dedicated man was capable of making it a reality within the span of just a few years: G: Seto Goddamn Motherfucking "Screw the Rules, I Have Money" Kaiba. The man is so rich, so powerful, he bought the rights to Duel Monsters and made it the biggest thing in not just the planet, but the entire universe! And it all started when one day he decided to shoot random cards in a space shuttle just to flex on all alien life just how good he is. "Your cards will be launched into space on a KaibaCorp satellite. Cause I figure that if there is intelligent life out there, then let's teach 'em how to duel!" G: Listen to that laugh. Sounds like someone you could trust your will to. W: Kaiba held a contest where people could submit cards or card designs and potentially win. One of these kids did end up winning, and this young child's name was Jaden Yuki. G: Jaden was one of the millions of kids obsessed with the game. However, he had a special ability: he could see the spirits of Duel Monsters! W: This isn't exactly a miraculous feat, hundreds of peoples are selectively capable of seeing these spirits and interacting them, but this was a specialty considering his favorite spirit to use was the card Yubel. G: Imagine if you had an overprotective mom that would lather you in sunscreen or something before you took a step outside. Yubel had the same thought. Why let Jaden lose when you can give his friends HEART ATTACKS and force them to be hospitalized so he can always win? W: Thinking that his Yubel card was the problem, he sends it alongside the designs that won. KaibaCorp launched all of the cards in separate satellites, and around Jupiter, these satellites were hit with cosmic rays, both from light and darkness. The prototype cards were hit with light, and Yubel was hit with darkness. It doesn't make sense, but go along with it. G: His designs became an entire species that lived one of Jupiter's moons! And Yubel just became a deranged, insane crazy person more obsessed with Jaden than people are with K-Pop. Years pass and Jaden goes to school at the newly opened Duel Academy, Kaiba's school dedicated to professionally being good at card games. One thing leads to another and Yubel comes back, makes Jaden unlock the superpower of depression, and ends up fusing with the little boy to become a human-not-human thingy. W: All of this under the influence of the Light of Destruction, a being who wishes nothing more than to snuff out everything in a blinding light. To counter this, Jaden had to learn the powers of the Gentle Darkness, learning to uphold a balance between the light and the dark, a sort of a yin-yang thing. G: And his first power is to materialize any card ability and card monster into the real world! All Duel Monsters cards and Duel Disks are equipped with microchips. Within these microchips is Solid Vision, a technology used to create interactive holograms within the cards themselves. Kaiba invented this technology after suffering through a night of LITERAL HELL suffering from Duel Monsters thanks to Yugi Muto's Penalty games. If anyone can turn a traumatic event into profit, it's Kaiba. W: These interactive holograms are not designed to inflict pain upon players, but certain instances can change that. Either through the Shadow Games, having to fight literal monsters in the Duel Monsters spirit world or, like Jaden, physically manifesting the cards into reality, things are changed and feats can be recorded accurately. G: Jaden's monsters of choice are the Elemental HEROES, superheroes with generic powers that grow stronger with the power of Fusion. All of them are capable of flight and are always ready to thwart evil. There are over fifty of the blasted things, so we'll condense them down into the ones that actually matter, which is only about seven of them. W: While on their own they are nothing more than superhuman, we can analyze certain card lore and card art present within the anime exclusively to determine certain attributes. Elemental HERO Avian controls the wind and uses his feathers to stop crime. Elemental HERO Burstanitrix uses fires to burn criminals to a crisp and create massive explosions. G: Elemental HERO Clayman uses his clay body to be the ultimate human shield or run people over in his bootleg Mario Kart. Elemental HERO Sparkman uses electricity to zap foes to submission, likes to protect his Second Amendment, and can destroy the very ground itself with his electricity. And finally, Elemental HERO Bubbleman. H-He shoots bubbles. Really hard. Or maybe he waterboards them. Has Bubbleman committed war crimes and is being hunted by the government? The world may never know. W: With the spell card Polymerization, Jaden can fuse these warriors together to create stronger beings. Elemental HERO Sparkman and Clayman can combine to create Elemental HERO Thunder Giant, a being who can create massive storms and generate stronger electricity upon its summoning. Elemental HERO Avian and Burstanitrix can combine to create what used to be Jaden's ace monster: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! G: So... it's a man and a woman combined, and it's still a man? W: Beats me. Flame Wingman is a master of both the air and fire. Summoning it by itself is so strong that it can tear a room apart. Its fire is so hot and powerful that it can destroy walls in a single blast. And with Jaden's Field Spell Skyscraper, all of his HEROES are powered up, as it is the natural habitat of Flame Wingman. G: But Jaden's strongest HERO in his arsenal isn't even a Fusion monster. After being hit with the good side of cosmic rays, Jaden's prototype card evolved into a supreme cosmic being meant to be the strongest among all HEROES and defender of the universe. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6090_7gvcQ "Neo-Space has a brand new hero! And his name is Elemental HERO Neos!"] W: Elemental HERO Neos, alongside his fellow species of the Neo-Spacians, are Jaden's secondhand monsters, capable of utilizing Contact Fusion so that Jaden doesn't need to rely on Polymerization. And even by himself, Neos is a forced to be reckoned with. G: Neos has destroyed satellites, flown through the ground like nothing, and can use laser beams from his head to blow up magma rocks and blow up a part of a building. He's tanked a full-front blast from the Rainbow Dragon that ripped apart Venice. And hell, he's fast too! He's intercepted a beam of light all the way from Neo-Space! In TWO SECONDS! W: For clarification, Neo Space is once again a location that orbits around Jupiter. The distance between Jupiter and the Earth is around 247,890,000 miles. This must mean that Elemental HERO Neos was traveling, at most, 123,945,000 miles per second, which equals out to (assuming 186,282 miles per second is lightspeed) a rounded '''665 times faster than light!' '''G: When Neos unleashes Contact Fusion, he can transform into even more powerful monsters. By fusing with Neo-Spacian Gran Mole, he becomes Elemental HERO Grand Neos, who can burrow in the ground with a giant drill and once lifted and threw this giant submarine. By fusing with Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, he becomes Elemental HERO Glow Neos, and can rip souls out of people!' W: And by fusing with Grand Mole and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, he becomes Elemental HERO Magma Neos, one of the strongest Neos monsters capable of creating and shooting meteors larger than its own body. While the most are weak, one Neo-Spacian stands out on its own: Neo-Spacian Black Panther, who can take a new form to copy an enemy for both their powers and power from literal strength. G: Jaden's also got the Spirit of Winged Kuriboh, a fluffy little ball that was so pure it was used as a measurement of how much of a good boy or girl you were in your life in Ancient Egyptian trials. It can blind enemies, act as Jaden's spotter for things he can't see, and can completely remove darkness-induced comas. W: About the judicial stuff Kuriboh has done, that's from the GX manga, which its materials we will also use even if the plots and character traits are different. For instance, the ace of Jaden's deck isn't Neos nor Flame Wingman, it's actually Elemental HERO Terra Firma, one of the legendary Planet cards holding the power of Earth itself and capable of draining energy so that others can unleash it. G: And he's got a powered-up form! Just slap three random HEROES together and you make Elemental HERO Core. But throughout the continuities, one monster rises above all in Jaden's arsenal: the draconic beast and terror incarnate Yubel. W: When Yubel, the card to be specific, is out on the field, she can use her wicked powers to decimate foes, even when she's not completely intact. She has telekinsesis, memory manipulation, telepathy by accessing the darkest desires of people, can possess people, her very being is what gives Jaden the ability to materialize holograms, and has repelled Sacred Beasts that would ravage the world if untamed plus taken the frontal force of the power of Exodia. And like we said, she can live while under great stress, case in point spending over a decade as just an arm. G: And while she's fused with Jaden, Jaden obtains some wicked powers! He gets precognition and glimpses into the far future, can resist hypnosis on multiple occasions, can resist the power of darkness, and gets a complete buff to his physical stat. He's able to jump crazy heights and be thrown across a plaza nearly unharmed. One time he FELL FROM ORBIT as a METEOR. He wasn't riding a meteor, he WAS the meteor. W: And perhaps Jaden's most powerful ability isn't even a monster. A simple quick-play spell that is perhaps the most powerful of all: '''Super Polymerization'. While in the game, it's effect is that you can fuse two beings on either side of the field, let's not forget that Jaden can completely make this a real effect. We know he can because... well, he did it.'' G: Jaden fused Yubel's soul with his, and he could virtually do the same with anything else, as Yubel could have done with the twelve "universes" if she so pleased. W: The "universes" statement is oddly vague, since Neo-Space, which orbits Jupiter, was included in these spaces, and yet it is nowhere big enough to be classified as a universe. At most it would include Earth, but that's as much as its full potential. Wanna fuse some people together? Go ahead! Wanna fuse a person with a rock? Yo, Angelo! The possibilities are endless, but it's really only used when it's needed in the actual game or for last resorts. Travis DEATH BATTLE! Results Arigarmy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle